Technology referred to as the vehicle body vibration-damping control to suppress the vibration occurring in the vehicle body by using predetermined vehicle body vibration-damping suppressing means is conventionally known. For example, in the vehicle body vibration-damping control, pitching motion to increase or decrease driving torque of a driving wheel (hereinafter, referred to as “wheel torque”) to suppress the vibration by the wheel torque is generated in the vehicle body. Herein, the following Patent Document 1 discloses technology to correct an input command so as to suppress the vibration of the vehicle body by using a motion model, which is a mechanical model of vibration of a tire of the vehicle, vibration below a spring of the vehicle body in a suspension and vibration above the spring of the vehicle body received by the vehicle body itself. Also, the following Patent Document 2 discloses technology to suppress vehicle pitch bounce vibration by controlling output torque of an engine.
Meanwhile, the following Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose technology to suppress vibration occurring in a drive system (transmission, differential device, drive shaft and the like) of the vehicle by controlling the output torque of an internal-combustion engine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2004-168148
Patent Document 2: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2008-223584
Patent Document 3: Japanese patent application laid-open No. H11-132069
Patent Document 4: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2007-315203